The Shower
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: What if the shower scene in 1x18 had turned out differently...?


**ONE SHOT. Please review it, cause reviews are love! bladgleyluvr09**

"Where is my mascara?" the fabulous Hanna Marin rummaged through her oh-so-perfect pink and zebra decorated room. Not under her MacBook Pro, it wasn't hiding next to her Vera Wang _Princess _bottle, and it sure as hell wasn't next to her Essie limited edition 'Vixen Red' nail polish. "Maybe the bathroom?" she wondered out loud and power walked over to her personal bathroom, which at the moment didn't seem that way, as the beanie hat wearing, sweet talking, lip biting bad boy, Caleb Rivers, was occupying the shower at the moment.

"Can you hand me my mascara?" Hanna tried to yell over the sound of the shower.

"I'm in the shower" Caleb's voice competed with the sound of the pelting water.

"Can I just come in and grab it?" Hanna asked as she slightly opened the door.

"Sure"

Hanna opened the door and loped to the vanity. "You know if you guys cleaned this shower head, you could have amazing pressure" Caleb rambled, trying to ease the nervousness he felt, knowing that Hanna Marin, _the _shit, Hanna Marin, was just outside the curtain while he was so exposed.

"Go for it," she snorted, pawing through draws, looking for the mascara tube. _If I were a tube of NARS, where would I be?_ She looked aimlessly for a few moments before her skin turned to ice at the sound of her mothers voice.

"Hanna?"

_Why isn't she at work? _Hanna frantically paced.

"Is my phone in your bathroom?" Ashley Marin continued, probably standing at the door - the only thing seperating her daughter and a showering, very naked Caleb Rivers.

She slapped her forehead "I'm in the shower mom!" But Ashley opened the door anyway, and a very frantic, very panicked Hanna only had a few seconds to react. She pushed aside the curtain to the shower, thrusting herself into the contained space with Caleb. She clamped his hand over his mouth as his eyes boggled.

"I was half way to the bank when I realized I didn't have it" Hanna looked up at Caleb for the first time since she'd stepped into the shower with him, "What is with this charger? Only has three bars" she added.

"I really can't talk mom!" Hanna rolled her eyes, "I'm getting shampoo in my mouth"

Caleb raised his eyebrows at her lie, her hand still covering his mouth. His and her eyes locked.

"Alright see you at dinner."

Their eyes were still locked. Finally, Hanna heard the door close and she sighed as Caleb laughed and turned around, to finish his shower.

Hanna's eyes wandered to his backside. _Impressive._ But that's when he turned around again, catching her looking at his...normally boxer covered area. Her eyes snapped up and he eyed her suspiciously.

"Want to share a towel too?" he stared at her, that little grin coming into play.

Hanna was sure she was turning red and she pursed her lips into a tight line, 'innocently' looking up at him.

Caleb looked up and into her eyes, then down to her lips, he bit his lip, in this moment he wanted Hanna so fucking badly. Obviously he'd found her attractive, _extremely _attractive before this, basically every man in Rosewood did, but he'd never thought on acting on his desire's before now.

"I should..." Hanna trailed off, pointing towards the bathroom door, but her body saying a totally different thing.

"Or," Caleb took a step towards her, almost pressing her against the wall of the shower "we could do something else."

His lust blackened eyes gave her the chills. "Like-like what?" Hanna was nervous, anxious, aroused, and curious at the same time.

"I think you know I've been thinking about you. A lot, lately." Hanna's gaze fixed on the beads of water travelling down his tanned, muscular body, she bit her lip.

As much as Hanna was attracted to Caleb, she couldn't do this with him, she didn't even know if he had real feelings for her, she shifted out of Caleb's wall and started towards the curtain, rushing out of the bathroom and into her room, to compose herself. Hanna sat on her bed, processing everything that had just happened, obviously Caleb wanted her, and she wanted him too, so what, exactly, was the problem?

There was a knock at her door and she jumped up to open it.

"I'm sorry Hanna, that was too straightforward of me to assume that you wanted me in that way, or at least as much as I wanted you, and I want you to know that I'm not usually this hor-" Caleb was cut off by Hanna.

"Shhh." She leaned up to him, kissing him with the passion and desire she'd felt for him in the bathroom, his hands immeadiately flew to her waist, rubbing up and down her back, under her shirt.

She tasted like vanilla, mint, honey, he felt his body physically reacting to her as his hands slowly travelled to the curve of her ass, Hanna broke their kiss, placing a trail of kisses up his next, his jaw, cheek, and finally his ear lobe "As much as I'd love to continue, we need to get to school." she whispered in his ear, before breaking away from his grip and grabbing her stuff.

"Yeah," Caleb deviously smiled, counting down the hours and thinking about all the stuff he was going to do to her when they got home from school.

**END.**

**;) ;) that was pretty hot. all im gonna say ;) **


End file.
